


What Is At the Bottom Of The Ocean?

by hissesssss



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AND GAY, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, and the ocean, hope you enjoy!, it's just fluff folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hissesssss/pseuds/hissesssss
Summary: Logan enjoys knowledge and figuring out the inner workings of the world. So, 2 a.m. reading causes him to find solace in the only person he knows is awake at such a time.





	What Is At the Bottom Of The Ocean?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first work. I hope you all enjoy cause this took me a while, what with procrastination and all. Also, thank you to breloomings on Tumblr for inspiring this. Enjoy!

What is at the bottom of the ocean? Terrifying creatures that tend to devour whatever that obstructs it path? Seven mile deep canyons that contain terrors that not even the bravest sea creature can handle? The explorers of dead humans after being caught in the-

 

_ Alright, maybe having running conversations in my head about the ocean may not help me feel more adequate.  _

 

While gaining knowledge and understanding the wonders that the Earth had to offer was something that Logan enjoyed immensely, maybe reading The Silent World at 2 A.M. was not something that alleviated his fear of what may lie at the bottom of the ocean. Of course, this was no secret to the others after a movie night containing a documentary about the deep sea. Not even bribery through a jar of Crofters was able to get him out of his room. 

 

As a result, Logan had ultimately decided that learning everything he could about the ocean could help him get rid of some of that fear. It was...a process. One that took time and patience, things that Logan only had so much of. 

 

So, here he was now, knocking on Virgil’s door, hoping to get some form of comfort from his boyfriend.  _ Wait, what if he is not available right now. He should most likely be asleep right now and I might be intru- _

 

“Hey Logan. Need anything?” asked Virgil, giving Logan a curious look. From the way his hair was sticking out in every direction, it seemed that he had been asleep for a while.

“Oh I apologize for waking you up from your slumber, Virgil.” “It’s alright Logan. Light sleeper, remember?,” Virgil replied with a smirk on his face that always caused a flutter in Logan’s chest.  _ Oh, he is simply too adorable. _

“Anyway, you forgot to answer my question.” “Oh yes, sorry. I was simply wondering if I may borrow something of yours?” asked Logan, his face becoming gradually red.

“Uh yeah of course, Virgil stepped away from the doorframe and let Logan enter his room, “You should probably come in then.” While Logan had his own room, he often found himself hanging out in Virgil’s room due to its serene, calm atmosphere and its perfect view of the stars above.

“So,” Logan sat down on the edge of the bed next to Virgil, “how are you doing Virgil?”

 

“I’m doing alright Lo, thanks for asking...how are you?”

 

“Adequate.” 

 

“That’s great.”

 

“It appears so.”

 

“Yeah, uh, Logan?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Did you read that book about the ocean again?”

 

“Perhaps.”

 

“Would you like me to read to you?”

 

“...Yes.”

 

Virgil grabbed a book from his bookshelf in the corner of the room and walked over to his bed.

 

Given Logan’s smooth and calm voice, he will often read to Virgil into the early hours of the night, providing a distraction from the daily struggles. However, Virgil understands that Logan does indeed have anxieties that can’t be tamed by sheer ignorance. That is why, occasionally, Virgil will read to Logan, his voice deep, soothing, and possessing the ability to calm down anyone with half an ear. But there was something else too.

 

He plopped down right next to Logan and positioned himself behind Logan, taking off his sweater and wrapping it around Logan’s slightly hunched shoulders. They instantly loosened up. Virgil then grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around his shoulder while simultaneously sitting next to and getting as close as physically possible to him.

 

With a warm lopsided smile on Logan’s face, he put on the sweater, without zipping it up. He then placed a hand onto Virgil’s and without saying a word, pulled him closer and gave him a sweet, short kiss. While Logan was not apt in putting his emotions into clear, cohesive sentences, he was able to find other ways to express his gratitude. It was safe to say that he enjoyed the feeling of red cheeks, hands reaching up to his hair, lips attached, and heart racing a mile a minute. 

 

Virgil backed out first. “Alright, alright, kissing isn’t going to help you sleep.” 

 

“There hasn’t been enough experimentation to confirm your assumption Virge.” 

 

“Yeah yeah, just shut up and let me read.”

 

With the blanket making up for the lack of warmth from their bodies and the soft glow from the string lights above allowing Virgil to read the book with ease, Logan felt instantly calmer than before.

 

“We begin with the stars, then ascend up and away out of the galaxy, the universe, and beyond. What did Buzz Lightyear say in  _ Toy Story _ ?” “I believe it was ‘To infinity and beyond’.” “Oh Mr. I-don’t-watch-Pixar-movies manages to make reference huh?” “I was referring to the book.” “Shut up and let me read.”

 

“It’s a big universe. I want to introduce you to the size and the scale of the cosmos, which is bigger than you think…”Soon after listening to Virgil talk about the intricacies of space and rare facts about the Earth, he felt his eyes drooping and his hold on Virgil’s hand slipping. He sensed Virgil cease his talking and his head being positioned onto a pillow. A really squishy, warm pillow wrapping its arms around him. 

 

“Virgil, do pillows have arms?”

 

“They sure do Lo.”

 

“Mmmm...good….”

 

Virgil smiled down at Logan as his boyfriend finally slipped into unconsciousness.

 

“...what a dork.”

 


End file.
